batmanfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Shadow of the Bat (PS3 and Xbox)
Shadow of the Bat is a fictional video game for the Xbox 360 and Playstation 3. It stars Bruce Greenwood as Batman and John DiMaggio as the Joker, and is set in Batman's third year, by which point he has befriended Jim Gordon and made most of his enemies. There is a strong emphasis on taking out your opponents without being seen, and using intimidation techniques to frighten them (though there is some hand-to-hand combat as well). The game also allows you to play as the Joker for some missions, and in Free Roam after the main story has been completed. Gameplay Controls Batman/Joker The left analogue stick controls which direction Batman moves, and the right controls the camera angle. Holding down X makes Batman run and auto-climb over obstacles. When in Gotham, holding down R1 will make Batman fire his grappling line and swing from it. If released at the right moment, Batman will build up more momentum. Tapping R1 will make Batman grapple up to the point he is grappling from. Batman can only grapple when he has something to grapple from. When inside a building or in a stealth section, Batman can only grapple. No swinging inside. The main aspect of the game is using Batman's stealth skills to intimidate his opponents. The controls for stealth are R2 is crouch (crouching allows Batman to move silently, if a little lower). Running near an enemy will alert them to your presence. You can enter Bat-Vision (L2), which allows you to see through walls via echo-location. It will also tell you how much noise you are making via shockwaves appearing underneath your feet. If an enemy enters one of these shockwaves, he will be able to hear you. The Joker has Smell-O-Vision, which functions in much the same way as Bat-Vision. However, due to his smaller size and lack of armor, the Joker's overall movement speed is increased, and he can run silently. However, he is unable to grapple. Batman can take out enemies by either sneaking up on them and choking them out (by pressing triangle) or by using his arsenal of gadgets. All gadgets can be upgraded, and will be listed in further detail in the Gadgets section. The player should note that louder takedowns inspire more fear, but attract more attention. Hold L1 to aim the selected gadget and R1 to fire. There are other takedowns, such as grabbing an enemy and pulling him over a ledge, or dropping on him. Batman can also use the environment to his advantage, such as by causing a controlled (or uncontrolled in the Joker's case) explosion in a car, or dropping crates and other items on enemies. Remaining in the shadows and not being seen leads to a better stealth score. Armed thugs can do a lot of damage very quickly, so it is a good idea to go unseen or frighten them into surrendering. Hand-to-Hand combat works differently in Shadow of the Bat. Pressing square punches. When an enemy tries to hit you, press triangle to dodge the attack and then press square to perform a powerful counter-attack. Building up combos and using special moves increases your combat score. When an enemy slices at you with a blade, mash the triangle button to lock it in Batman's arm blades. He will then break the blade, forcing the enemy to fight unarmed (note, slashing weapons do the most damage of all hand-to-hand weapon). By getting combos, Batman can fill up his Adrenaline Metre. Once full, Batman can let rip a Primal Roar by pressing O and Joker can use his Mad Laughter. This will stun and terrify enemies, thus giving you a chance to gains some easy hits. Primal Roar can only be used once per bout, as afterwards they foes are used to it, where as Mad Laughter can be used repeatedly. They can also be used in stealth. Pressing select brings up the map screen, from where you can view objectives, upgrade your equipment and mark out destination. The Batmobile The Batmobile can be summoned by pressing up on the D-Pad. Press Triangle to enter. When driving, R2 is accelerate, Square is emergency brake (good for drifting), X is the Nitro Boost and L2 is slow down and reverse. The Batmoblie can be used to travel around Gotham as a fast travel system. It is used in certain missions as part of chasing down criminals, or fleeing from the GCPD. When playing as the Joker, his Joke-Car functions in a similar manner. Gadgets Batman Batman's gadgets are: *'Batarangs'. These are unlimited, and only provide a temporary sun on enemies. They can be upgraded to Sleep Batarangs and Electro Batarangs. These are not unlimited. Both provide instant takedowns, but Sleep Batarangs are silent, whereas Electro Batarangs are loud. Batman can only pack three of each Sleep/Electro Batarang. The other upgrade is increased range. *'Stun Baton'. This provides a powerful electric shock, instantly knocking out an enemy. However, it is only good for one hit before it runs out of charge. It can be upgraded to store more power, thus allowing for more hits (up to a maximum of three) and to become self-recharging, which allows it to slowly recharge (note, the stun baton can be used to power up machinery) *'Dual Claw'. This gadget allows you to suspend objects and enemies. It can be coupled with a Siren to lure enemies into traps. It can be upgraded to have increased tensile strength, allowing it to suspend heavier items. Once launched, press L1 again with it equipped to release the claw, dropping whatever it is carrying. *'Siren'. This item is a small disk that creates a loud noise that attracts enemies to its location. This makes it a useful tool for setting traps. It can interfere with Batman's Bat-Vision though, but this can be rectified by upgrading it. *'Smoke Pellet'. This gadget allows Batman to escape enemies under a cloud of smoke, or to disorientate them. It can be upgraded to create a longer lasting cloud of smoke and to create a larger cloud (note, smoke can also be produced using fire extinguishers and smoke machines, though these are fixed to one spot). *'Retractable Batclaw'. This gadget allows Batman to pull enemies off of ledges or to drag items into other positions. It can be upgraded to have an increased motor output, thus allowing Batman to pull heavier objects more quickly and can also be upgraded to have a longer lone, allowing for greater range. *'X-Pac'. These create controlled explosions and can be planted on almost any solid surface. Batman only packs one, but can upgrade it to pack more (a maximum of two) These items can be selected by cycling through the gadget menu using the left and right buttons on the D-Pad. You can launch quickfire Batarangs with the by tapping the R1 button and fire the quickfire Retractable Batclaw by tapping the R2 button twice quickly. The Joker The Joker has his own set of gadgets. These include *'Joy Buzzer'. The Joker's classic Joy Buzzer makes an appearance here as one of his weapons. Unlike Batman's Stun Baton, the Joy Buzzer starts out with two shocks and can be upgraded to have three, and to be self-recharging. *'Stink Bomb'. The Joker can drop a stink bomb, which prompts enemies to investigate the smell. It interferes with Joker's Smell-O-Vision though, but can be upgraded to prevent this. *'Regular Bomb'. It blows things up. The Regular Bomb can be planted on almost nay solid surface. Joker can pack two of them to begin with, but can upgrade them to pack three. *'Joker Venom'. Joker can cover his victim's face in a mask that causes them to laugh themselves to death. He can upgrade it to prolong their suffering, which increases the fear his enemies will have of him. At first, it is a one shot thing but can be upgraded to store more venom. Joker has fewer gadgets than Batman, but these are more powerful to make up for it. He has no quickfire gadgets. Intimidation Detective Work Plot